


Hairy Kisses

by birdsknight



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsknight/pseuds/birdsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For as much care as they both put into their hair and appearances, there were times when their carefully styled hair seemed to be more trouble than anything.</i> - Nothing but fluff (and hair spray).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Kisses

For as much care as they both put into their hair and appearances, there were times when their carefully styled hair seemed to be more trouble than anything.

“I’m starting to think Hidaka had the right idea when he was chasing you down with those scissors,” Saruhiko mumbled, picking a loose green hair from Himori’s bangs.

Himori gave a nervous, bashful smile as he watched Saruhiko twirl the strand around his fingers. The memory of Hidaka’s terrifying mission still sent a chill down his spine, but he couldn’t help but be slightly grateful it had happened as well.

After all, taking refuge in Saruhiko’s dorm ended up being a pretty good icebreaker for the two, now laying side by side on the futon in that same dorm.

“You were next on his list though, remember?” Himori pointed out.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, a familiar habit of his when he couldn’t quite find a proper comeback. “Well, at least I wouldn’t have to gag on your hair gel when we kiss if it wasn’t covering half your face,” he pointed out.

“I could say the same to you too,” Himori said, laughing softly as he leaned closer to rub their noses together, feeling Saruhiko’s hair tickle his cheek as he was sure his own did to the other. “Besides, you have to admit this feels nice.”

Saruhiko pinched his lips together, fighting against the smile that tugged at the corners. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but _maybe_ it was worth a few hairy kisses to be able to nuzzle against Himori and enjoy one of his favorite features of his lover.


End file.
